1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle inflator and, more particularly, to an improved bicycle inflator having a handle pivotally connected to a piston rod and the handle can be perpendicularly positioned relative to a piston rod of the inflator.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A bicycle inflator generally is attached to a downward tube of a bicycle and includes a cylinder into which a piston is movably received. The piston is connected to a first end of a piston rod which has a second end thereof extending through the cylinder and connected to a handle. The piston can be reciprocatly moved in the cylinder by operating the piston rod to inflate a tire. The handle is designed to be pivotally connected to the second end of the handle and is able to be perpendicularly pivoted to the piston rod so as to facilitate the operation of the handle. However, the handle cannot be well positioned relative to the piston rod when inflating the tire so that a user cannot firmly hold the handle and push the handle together with the piston rod. That is to say, the handle is simply pivotal to the piston rod and the user has to hold the handle and maintain the handle in a position perpendicular to the piston rod. Such a conventional design of the handle results in an inconvenient operation when inflating a tire so that it takes time to use the conventional inflator.
The present invention intends to provide an improved bicycle inflator to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.